


Making Provisions or Lack Thereof

by gingeringfigs



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: tfa_kink, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is spectacularly bad at making backup plans when it comes to his quadrennial biological problem, inherited from his mother's part alien genes. Thankfully, his devil's luck always ensured he would live to see another four years, until he's shit outta luck and stuck in deep bantha poodoo.</p><p>NOTE: This is currently on hiatus as I'm busy working on TFA Big Bang. Apologies to readers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=3530545#cmt3530545). And yes, I know that Pon Farr happens every 7 years in Star Trek Canon but this is STAR WARS. So creative liberty has been taken with some details.

Before Poe turned 16, his father Kes Dameron had taken him aside to tell him about his background and everything else that he needed to know. What he learnt was:

  1. He’s not entirely human. Well, mostly human but with 25% alien DNA on his maternal side.
  2. Every four years upon reaching sexual maturity, he was going to have either a very Bad Time or a very Good Time, depending on what actions he took to curtail the natural phenomenon of Pon Farr.
  3. If caught early enough, Poe could stop it from escalating into fatal Plak Tow by either taking suppressants, have sex (SAFE SEX, YOUNG MAN!) or violent battle. 
  4. But if all else _failed_ , and he was already in Plak Tow, a blood-boiling fever that led to a very nasty and painful death, he could either say his prayers or bond with someone else in what was effectively a permanent lifebond like his mother had done with his father.
  5. His mother’s family was _kriffing_ weird.



 

Like clockwork, Pon Farr hit on his 16th birthday and holy sithspitting bantha balls, it was the _worst_. It made him irritable as hell and made him feel like he was crawling out of his skin. It was a persistent throb throughout his body and perpetual unsatisfied arousal that never left no matter how many times he jerked himself off, biting into his sleeve with tears of frustration. When he finally took the suppressants, it was sheer relief and Poe could only thank the Force that he only had to deal with it every four years. 

 

* * *

Four years later, Poe was cursing himself to the void. He’d forgotten to top up on the suppressants (honestly, could you blame him for forgetting? It had been _years_ and he was a very busy man) and Pon Farr was hitting him hard once more like that miserable time years ago. Stuck on Mirrin Prime as a newly minted Commander of the New Republic Rapier Squadron, he couldn’t get access to the suppressants he needed — turned out that his particular strain of alien DNA was pretty rare in this sector of the galaxy, who knew? — unless he begged leave off to fly home to Yavin IV. 

 

But right now? It just couldn’t be done. Not when his command was so new and his squadron was still adjusting to the new routine on Mirrin. Sighing to himself, Poe stumbled off to the med-bay to try his luck. Perhaps, there might be some acceptable substitutes that could work until he got proper suppressants. 

 

On the way to the med-bay in the gleaming corridors of the base, he bumped into some of his fellow pilots who had evidently just returned from patrol. Relieved to see that they were unharmed, Poe greeted them, “Clear patrol?”

 

“Yup! We’re just about to head out to the bar. Wanna come with us?” A pause. The young pilots looked sheepish as they belatedly tacked on, “Sir.”

 

Poe mulled over his options as he rubbed his chin. Suppressants which were out, sex or violence. Well then. Might as well try his luck. He nodded, “Alright. Someone’s got to keep an eye on you all so you don’t get into trouble.”

 

Surprisingly, the half-assed plan actually worked. A one-night stand with one of the hookers frequenting the bar had helped to hold Pon Farr at bay, even if it left him far too many credits poorer (and at possible risk of contracting space STDs). Much cheaper and safer to simply remember to keep enough suppressants on him the next time.

 

* * *

 

To be quite honest, Poe really was not having a good time. Stuck in a godsforsaken jungle planet with a malfunctioning hyperdrive in his X-Wing, running low on suppressants and no convenient warm body to slake his physical needs, Pon Farr hit once more with a vengeance. Having to ration his suppressants wasn’t doing his temper any favours as he scouted around his campsite for any danger while he waited for his allies to pick him up. 

 

The constant thrum under his skin made him want to peel his skin off and his senses were distressingly hypersensitive to the slightest sound and sensation. While the jungle was _rife_ with distracting noises of the local fauna and flora, it didn’t stop Poe from sensing the heavy footfalls of a large creature approaching from behind. When he turned around, his eyes widened in disbelief when he realised what he was looking at. The creature loomed over him, its slavering mouth opened inhumanly wide to reveal sharp fangs and a gush of rancid breath washed over him, making him gag.

 

_Oh kriffing hell. A Nexu!_

 

Then everything exploded into red as he was sent flying into a tree by a swing of its tail. 

 

When Poe finally came to himself, he learnt some more new things that his dad had neglected to tell him:

  1. He apparently had great survival instincts.
  2. He was really, really strong while he was in Pon Farr.
  3. Nexu blood tasted awful, stained a murky dark green that couldn’t be washed off and also stank to high heavens.



 

Worst. Pon. Farr. Ever.

 

* * *

 

Thank the Force for suppressants. That was all Poe had to say as his fourth Pon Farr slipped him by in the midst of fierce battle. Pon Farr had sharpened his sensitivity and reflexes to an unnatural degree, allowing him to pull off daredevil feats of piloting and impossible shots in the dead void of space. At the same time, the suppressants helped to dampen the edge of his hypersensitivity to more tolerable levels, enabling him to focus more easily. It was already difficult enough as it was with the Resistance constantly skirmishing with First Order and barely getting any reprieve. 

 

But after this, his suppressants were going to run out and it was going to be next to impossible to get more. After all, the Resistance didn’t have as much funds as the New Republic did. At least, he had four more years to plan for the next round.

 

* * *

 

In the aftermath of his mission failure on Jakku ( _oh god, Finn — he’d failed Finn)_ and still suffering from the effects of his physical and mental torture , it was a wonder that Poe was still capable of diving into another fierce battle in the skies of Takodana _._ Nothing could stop him from flying — he _had_ to win this battle for the sake of Resistance.

 

His body ached all over from being stuck in the cramped cockpit of his X-wing for hours, but it was preferable to the sharp excruciating agony the First Order had inflicted on him, both body and mind. BB-8’s familiar round body rolled into view with its excited beeping and appearing like a miracle from the crowd, Finn stood. 

 

All pain vanishing like an afterthought, Poe ran to meet Finn, the brave, extraordinary man who had saved him, his mission and the Resistance. Finn was _alive_.

 

Pon Farr never came.

* * *

His fifth Pon Farr struck out of the blue and it was the most intense Poe ever had had. It surged with a vengeance, having missed its proper timing the previous round and it was now keen to exact its due.

 

Having completely forgotten in the hectic events of Jakku, Takodana, Starkiller Base and now Finn’s recovery, Poe had made no provisions for his pending Pon Farr. No suppressants of any sort. No available partners. No rampaging Nexu to fight to death — That was a joke. He’d really prefer not to. In sum, he was totally in deep bantha poodoo. And it was all his own _fault_.

 

It was going to be his last.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn is 100% human. Perhaps far too human in the philosophical sense with his big heart the size of the galaxy and astonishing courage in situations where most people, including some actual grizzled veterans from the Empire era, would have quailed. It was really a marvel how Finn turned out the way he did without having any inch of humanity crushed out of him under the First Order’s heel. Finn usually protested this, saying that there might also have been others just like him, but too afraid to make a move. But his point still stands. Finn is the only Stormtrooper who actually did _do_ something and that’s _extraordinary_ in itself. (Perhaps this might change in the future if Stormtroopers decided to follow Finn’s example. But Finn will always remain _special_.)

 

Okay, yeah, maybe, Poe might be a bit biased where Finn is concerned.

 

But honestly. _Seriously_. Finn is far too amazing to be adequately described even with all the words in the galaxy.

 

So when Poe heard someone in the mess hall casting aspersions on Finn, it shouldn’t be surprising that he took offence. No one else seemed to have heard it, but he did. It had been seemingly as loud as the roaring of blood in his ears as he slammed down his tray of food on the closest table and stalked over to the miscreant on the opposite end of the crowded mess hall. 

 

“Do you want to repeat what you just said a moment ago?” Poe asked, his eyebrow arched as he read the ensign’s nametag, “Ensign Terrek.”

 

“Repeat what?” Ensign Orrell Terrek was all politeness and confusion as he stared up at him. Poe despised the sight of his sallow face with its thin veneer of _lies._ He thinly smiled, “What did you say about Finn?”

 

Orrell Terrek’s face didn’t show any obvious sign of his guilt but Poe could see his eyes widening the slightest fraction, hear his heartbeat quicken and smell acrid fear roiling off him. Orrell shook his head, still playing innocent as other ensigns around him remained frozen in their seats, “I don’t know, sir.”

 

Poe fixed his steely gaze on the others at the table and said coolly, “I’d advise you all to think very carefully about your next answer. Did Ensign Orrell Terrek say that Finn was a First Order spy and turncoat that could not be trusted? That he was responsible for General Solo’s death?”

 

Orrell Terrek’s face grew ashen as the others nervously glanced at each other before slowly nodding. Poe smiled ferociously, his teeth bared as he snarled, “Captain Zarbo is going to _love_ hearing about you blatantly disrespecting a Resistance Hero who risked his own life to save your sorry asses.”

 

With that, he spun on his heel and strode off to retrieve his breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Being completely human unlike his mother Shara Bey, his dad hadn’t, couldn’t have known to tell him that the more subtle the symptoms of Pon Farr, the more dangerous it was. You can’t stop an enemy if you don’t know it’s there after all. So the fever started to grow, undetected in his seething fury.

 

* * *

 

Poe’s temper slowly cooled off while flying through the air above the green forests of D’Qar, the hum of his X-Wing smoothening out the harsh jagged edges of his mind into a zen calm. It was an enjoyable bit of mindless activity to just simply let his instincts take over and direct his X-wing into elegant manoeuvres, as he supervised his squad from above, keeping an eye out for any incursions. 

 

The drill finally drew to a close when their fuel ran low. After the X-wings landed on the duracrete field near the hangar, the pilots disembarked, all too eager to stretch their cramped and stiff limbs. But as for Poe, he was pleasantly surprised to see Finn waiting for him. Whooping in glee, he whipped his flight helmet off and dashed off to hug Finn, ignoring how his squad chuckled and elbowed each other knowingly behind his back.

 

Finn smelled really good. Like his favourite Honey Melon cookies he couldn’t resist as a kid and still couldn’t even now. Half-wondering where Finn had managed to get his hands on some, Poe pulled back from the hug and squeezed Finn’s shoulder. He asked cheerfully, “I thought you were still supposed to be in combat training class? I was going to swing by and ask for a little spar.”

 

Finn’s smile was positively dazzling as he reached up to hold onto Poe’s hand, “Nah, I was told to take it easy for today or get banned from further training for two weeks. Dr. Kalonia thought I might be overdoing it when I saw her this morning.”

 

It was a herculean task not to get lost in Finn’s deep brown eyes but Poe managed, aided by a surge of concern for Finn, “Finn, are you in _pain_? You ought to listen to the good doctor if she says you’re overdoing it.”

 

Finn’s nose scrunched up _(oh stars that’s too adorable)_ as he frowned, “It’s tolerable. It’s not like I can’t do my duties properly without any flaws.” 

 

“ _No_ , Finn. That’s not a good sign. Please, if you do feel any pain that’s not expected, you should stop,” Poe belatedly realised that they were still holding hands, but couldn’t make himself to let go of Finn’s warm hand. He squeezed gently, “Really, you’d make me sad if you ended up having to stay in the medbay again because I think my ban still hasn’t been lifted since the last time, which means that I can’t see you anymore until you are free once more from the cruel, cruel clutches of the medbots.”

 

“It’s not like you ever actually listen to them, _Medbay Menace_.” Finn joked as he acquiesced with a nod. 

 

“I’ll break you out of there if you really want me to.” Poe solemnly said. “I’m the best pilot in the Resistance.”

 

“Of course. But let’s not needlessly incur Dr. Kalonia’s wrath.” Finn replied just as solemnly.

 

Then they cracked up. Boundless affection swelling up for Finn, Poe slung his arm around his broad shoulders and pulled him close, “Well then, maybe when you’re feeling a little better, we can spar. I want to see what tricks you got up your sleeve. You hungry?”

 

“Yeah!” Finn excitedly agreed, his arm going up around Poe’s shoulders, “I’m really looking forward to eating Corellian Spiceloaf.”

 

“I don’t know how you can stand eating that spicy stuff! After all those years of bland food in the First Order?” Poe stuck out his tongue and gestured as though it was on fire. 

 

“Precisely.” Finn grinned.

 

_Oh hell, this was a tactical mistake. To be hit at such close proximity with the glory of Finn’s smile was like a fatal shot to his X-Wing’s engine, er, his heart._

 

Poe could only strategically duck his head as he cleared his throat, “Well, I’ll give you my share, if you really enjoy it that much.”

 

“ _Thank you_.” Finn’s eyes were shining in delight — it was far too easy to make Finn happy with so little, considering his background, and by _the stars and moons_ , it made Poe want to give him everything he had just so Finn could have something of his own to keep and be _happy_ , oh Force he was so kriffing gone for Finn but he might have already known that since he laid eyes on him in the aftermath of Takodana, still high on flight fever and could only think _oh_ as the universe seemed to simultaneously expand and contract around Finn as the nexus— and Poe could feel a warm flush creep up the back of his neck and the tips of his ears burning. 

 

“Don’t mention it,” he softly said, “It’s my pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

If Shara Bey had still been alive, she would have told him with a wry smile — which he also inherited from her — that the more in love he was, the more dangerous Pon Farr becomes because love makes one blind. 

 

* * *

 

Dinner was enjoyable and fun, as long as you ignored the heckling of Poe’s rowdy squad from a few tables over in the mess hall.

 

_Yeah stop doing the kissy face, Pava. I can see you. You too, Snap. Not you too, Iolo!_

 

While Finn wasn’t looking, Poe brushed his hand under his chin in their direction with the additional finger flip in a traditional Yavin IV insult. It only encouraged them further. Thankfully, dinner passed without any further incident. 

 

As usual, Poe accompanied Finn to his quarters, partly to keep an eye on him in case he had a relapse (Finn’s little remark from earlier still worried him) as well as to spend just a little more time with him before the day ended — that much he could admit. However, he wasn’t going admit to the fact that he had nearly put in a request for Finn to be assigned as his bunkmate. Finn would definitely prefer having his own private space than having to share, he thought. 

 

As the door to Finn’s room opened with a soft beep, Poe caught a stronger fragrance of Honey Melon cookies wafting from within. Unable to resist the deliciously sweet smell, he blurted out, “Where are you keeping those delicious Honey Melon cookies? How did you even _get_ them? I swear if the kitchen staff’s been hiding them from me —”

 

Finn’s eyebrow raised in bemusement as he interrupted, “What are Honey Melon cookies? They sound delicious though.”

 

Stuttering to a stop, Poe gaped. Reading no artifice in Finn’s confused expression, he quickly recovered his composure and shook his head, “Never mind. Maybe it’s one of your neighbours. I'm interrogating them once I find out who they are.” 

 

“Huh. I don’t smell anything though.” Finn thoughtfully said as he sniffed the air for the elusive scent. Poe frowned - something wasn’t quite adding up but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Then Finn shrugged and reached out to hug Poe in their customary nightly ritual, “Never mind! You can tell me more about them tomorrow. If you like them that _much_ to actually hound me about them when I don’t even know what they are, they must be really good.” 

 

Once again, Poe was engulfed in that sweet scent. _Oh_. It was coming from _Finn._ The scent was particularly strong at a spot under Finn’s ear as well as the little hollow at the base of his neck. Wondering whether Finn would taste just as sweet as he smelled, Poe opened his mouth — _wait_. What was he _doing_?!

 

His eyes shooting wide open, Poe pushed Finn away. A fierce blush creeping up his neck, Poe looked anywhere but at Finn as he raked a shaking hand through his dark curls. Finn looked startled and hurt by his unceremonious treatment. Poe stammered out a lie, “I’m sorry, buddy. I forgot that I have to attend an important meeting, like _now. So sorry!”_

 

Like a coward, Poe ran away from Finn. 


End file.
